Techno Organic and the AllSpark
by WaterGirl15
Summary: Caitlin Sumdac an ordinary girl with a huge secret. She is a techno organic! She never knew until she met the auto bots. She cousin Sari didn't know until she was injured. BB/Sari and Prowl/OC.


This is Transformers animated story. BB/Sari and Prowl/OC. Enjoy!

It was only a few weeks after the auto bots found out that sari, their human friend, was part auto bot! Now sari was going to high school and meet her cousin, her name is Caitlin. Sari didn't want to keep a secret from her so she told her everything!

"You did what!" her friends asked. "I told her about you and how you're auto bots and I'm one too" she explained. They were angry with sari. "She can NOT know you need to tell her you made it up." Ratchet said.

"Optimus you said that there would be no secrets in the family! She's my cousin FAMILY!" sari yelled. Optimus sighed, "She's right I did say that" the others were in shock. "This girl better not tell ANYONE!"Yelled Prowl, as he walked away.

The next day Sari came with Caitlin to the base. "So this is it" said sari. "Wow this place is so cool!" Caitlin exclaimed. They went walking around when they ran into Bulkhead and bumblebee. They all looked at each other.

"So this is your cousin huh I imagined her to look different" said bumblebee. "HEY!" yelled Caitlin. "HAHA sorry little one bb is sort of not use to this" said bulkhead. When Ratchet and optimus came in they saw them playing video games. Caitlin looked up and got a little nervous.

"Welcome Sari's cousin" said Optimus. "Thank you, you can call me Caitlin." "Um Ratchet where's Prowl?" asked Sari. "I don't know last I saw him he was in the training room." "I'll go get him" said Caitlin. Caitlin started to walk to where she thought the room was. "Maybe you should go Sari" said bumblebee. "Nah let Caitlin have some time to talk to him"

After a few minutes of walking around she finally found the training room. 'Finally I found it' Caitlin thought. She saw Prowl just sitting there, meditating. 'Wow he's kind of cute' she thought while blushing. She saw him move and quickly hid. Prowl looked up. 'Hmm I could have sworn that I heard something' he thought.

After 3 minutes Prowl started to meditate again. So Caitlin came out of hiding and looked around. Thing was Prowl wasn't meditating he was waiting for her to come out. "So you're Sari's cousin" he said. Caitlin quickly turned around and saw how much taller he was than her. Prowl keep looking at her and Caitlin look at him.

It was silent for 5 minutes. They were both lost in each other's eyes *or umm glasses?* Finally Caitlin broke the silence. "You must be Prowl" she said. "Yes and you are..?" "Oh I'm Caitlin".

She saw Japanese works hung on the wall. "Family, Friendship, Kindness, and love" Caitlin read. Prowl was surprised no one could ever read the scrolls. "How…?" he started to ask. "I have a friend from Japan and she taught me how to read Japanese"

**(In the living room)**

"It's been an hour" said Bulkhead. "Oh No what if Prowl killed her!" yelled Bumblebee. Sari was about to say something when they heard at crash sound. They ran to the training room and saw a whole shelf on the floor. "HE DID KILL HER AND HE'S TRYING TO HID THE BODY!" yelled Bumblebee. Then Caitlin sighed. "I'm right here!" she called. Bumblebee saw her next to him.

"What happened?" asked Optimus. "I was trying to help Caitlin with throwing my cutting discs and she accidently hit the shelf" explained Prowl. Caitlin gave a nervous smile. They all gave a relived sigh. After bumblebee and sari were playing video games and prowl and Caitlin were meditating. *CRASH!* "Would you turn off that video game" asked Prowl. "Why?" asked BB.

Caitlin got up and unplugged the game. "HEY!" yelled BB and Sari. Then she changed to the nature channel. It was nine at night when Sari and Caitlin left. "Prowl is sort of cute" said Caitlin. "Oh is he?" said sari. Caitlin gave shocked look; she didn't realize that Sari was listening. Prowl watch them leave and gave a little sigh. "What's the matter" asked Ratchet. "I'm worried that Caitlin would tell someone about us" he lied.

To be continued…


End file.
